Two children equals one new life
by InuTamer365
Summary: This is my first story. please no flames :  Inuyasha and Kikyo! The chapter's paragraphs are jumbled because I can't see to split them up.
1. Chapter 1

That sick feeling

Life was perfect and why wouldn't it be? Kikyo was finally with the one man she loved living in the modern day with her sister, Kagome close by. Still Kikyo felt something was missing, a family. Her husband, Inuyasha lay at her side in the bed. "What's up?" He asked. "My stomach is kind of feeling sick, but I'm fine," Kikyo replied. She looked back at her husband. He was already asleep!_ Typical,_ she thought. Kikyo felt the sick feeling once again. She looked at the clock. The time was 5:45; she got up and made a bowl of cereal. She looked at the bowl and pretty soon she lost her appetite. Then it came, she raced to the toilet and _vomited_. _Not pretty,_ she thought. She figured she should call her sister. "Hey Kagome!" She said. "Why did you wake me up so early?" Kagome replied. ''Sorry, but I need to ask you something,'' Kikyo said. "What do you want?" Kagome sighed. Kikyo didn't know how to put this. "Do you know if its flu season?" Kikyo asked. "No it's not flu season. Why are you feeling sick?" a concerned Kagome asked her elder twin sister. "A little," Kikyo said, "It's probably nothing." Silence at the other end. "Are you sure? You should probably make sure. It could be something serious," Kagome said. "Don't worry about it," Kikyo said regretting she called, "I saw Hojo the other day. We had a nice talk. Well anyway bye," Kagome said bye as well. Kikyo turned on the television. A commercial for a pregnancy strip came on. _Oh no _was all Kikyo thought. She got it her car and raced to the store. She grabbed the nearest pregnancy kit and paid for it. At home she read the instructions. She did exactly as she was told. She dipped the test strip in the cup of her urine. Blue meant that she was pregnant and red meant she wasn't. After about five minutes she lifted the strip. A dark, dark blue. "Oh no!" Kikyo cried.

My first chapter updated on my first story! For you Kagome lovers Kagome and Kikyo are all nice to each other and stuff and Kagome is married with Hojo yeah! Do not fear Sango and Miroku will soon be here! Kik: I have to be pregnant! - Me: yes duh- Kag: Why her? I love inuyasha way more-Me: cuz you suck in my opinion-Kag: pouts-sess: hello? What about me!-Me: Later Fluffy-Sess: My name is not fluffy. It irritates me that you say that – Me: y do u think I am doing' it? - Inu: I like being with kikyo! *wraps arm around kikyo's shoulder * - Kik: Dream on.*slap*- Inu: you are turning into Sango!

Thank you and review please! 1 review at least! Now watch as I calm down lots of angry manga characters. **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I SWEAR!**


	2. How Inuyasha takes the news

How inuyasha takes the news

Kikyo stared at the blue test strip. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand upon it. _Inuyasha won't be happy. Maybe I shouldn't tell him,_ Kikyo thought, _no he'll find out either way._ It was then that Inuyasha woke up. "What is up with you not going to the office today?" He asked still tired. Kikyo glanced at the test strip." They don't need me today," Kikyo said hiding the test strip," what about teaching?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "It's Saturday," he replied."Then why do I have to go to work?" Kikyo said keeping Inuyasha busy. "You're a pediatrician," Inuyasha said, "You're acting weird today. It's nice you have the day off though."After he left Kikyo called her co worker, Sango. "I am Pregnant!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Have you told anyone else?" Sango asked. "Nope. Not even Inuyasha." Kikyo said. The reasons for calling Sango where that she worked in the new born babies department at a nearby hospital and she had been pregnant with 4 kids before finally got pregnant one last time. Sango was about 3 months in. The young woman talked a bit more about the best brand of socks to buy for children and about their husbands and such. The two hung up and proceeded on with their lives. Kikyo took out her laptop and although she thought it was stupid not to just come out with the news she researched the best way to tell Inuyasha the news. She went to the store and bought a blank card. Inside she wrote: Good luck being a dad! She really hoped he didn't freak out like when Kagome and Hojo told them they were going to get married. She placed the card on his desk the most likely place he would go when he got home. Kikyo was exhausted so she went to bed and fell instantly asleep. When she awoke deep Amber eyes were staring at her. "Is it true?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo was still groggy so it took awhile to figure out what the f*** he was talking about. "Oh yeah!" Kikyo answered. Inuyasha looked at her stomach. Kikyo smiled and went back to sleep.

2nd chapter done yeah! Kag: Why am I not in this chapter?-Me: you had no place- Inu: why am I a teacher? – Kik: cuz you are smart - Me: I disagree - Sess: where am I? - Me: you are going to be the psycho uncle- Sess: no!- Me: Yes! - Mir: When will I be included? - Me: maybe next chapter. – Kik: what is a Laptop? - Me: something cool-Kik:?- Me: A little fox is doing my disclaimer! SHI: she owns nothing! Good bye review yes tons of reviews if no one reviews then I will be . Don't make me sad at least 2 reviews.


	3. First Sight

The First Sight

Today was a big day a very big day. Kikyo and Inuyasha were going to see their baby. Kikyo was about sixteen weeks pregnant. They were going to go at ten weeks but time prevented the appointment. They hoped they would be able to determine the baby's gender as well as a name. After the appointment Sango, Miroku, Kagome and the happy couple were going out to lunch. There they would tell Kagome and Miroku the news as well as Sango any additional news they recently learned. Inuyasha brought the video camera to capture the moment. In the car Kikyo felt a slight kick. "Hold your horses, we'll be there soon." She said. At the office Kikyo was laid down on a bed. The nurse placed a small device on Kikyo's stomach. The screen in the room blasted to life. The Nurse scrolled the screen looking for signs of life. "Here we go. I found something." The nurse said. Kikyo glanced at the small screen covered with gray waves and other things out of this world. "I believe I can tell the gender about now," The nurse said still looking at the screen, " It's a girl! Congrats you two!" Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm so happy," Kikyo said.

"Oh wait! I see something else too!" The nurse replied startled. Inuyasha and Kikyo crossed their fingers praying it wasn't something that could harm the baby. The nurse clicked the screen to zoom in on the mysterious object. "Everything is okay,'' The nurse replied relieved, "In fact better than okay!" She whispered the news into the young married couple's ears. "Have fun shopping for two. The other baby is a boy." The smiling nurse went to go find Dr. Notlezah to tell her the good news. "After lunch let's go find baby clothes!" Kikyo said excited. Inuyasha groaned. Kikyo gave him a 'Don't argue with me 'look. The very happy parents went to a small restaurant with their friends to tell them the good news. "Guess what!" Kikyo said when they got there," I'm pregnant!" The two unknowing people gasped in delight. Sango gave her all knowing smile. "There's more!" Inuyasha declared," Twins, a boy and a girl." This time everyone smiled. The five friends ate and discussed what to get for the babies and what to name them. Inside the womb, the girl kicked her mother's womb. _ Where's the food already?_ The very young child thought.

Hi all the Anime characters are asleep/ locked in a closet. This was my longest chapter yet. The others were a little short, sorry! T.T.T.T :'( any way I got two reviews although they were from the same person but that still counts. Thank you StarPrincess! This chapter is for you! Thanks everyone that at least looked. **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I SWEAR!**


	4. Shopping

I hope this chapter is longer. =) The young couple entered the store with anything a baby could dream of having. "Let's split up, you get the formula and stuff like that. I'll get baby clothes," Kikyo said. The two split up. Inuyasha first looked for a double stroller. Kikyo went over to a 0 to 3 month aisle. She looked for a first day outfit. She picked up a pink dress with frills and lace. _How about this?_ Kikyo thought. She felt a strong kick. _Nope _Kikyo concluded. She found a purple one piece and a jean skirt. _This will have to do_ Kikyo thought as she looked for some more clothes. Meanwhile Inuyasha was in trouble. He had no idea what he was looking for. He assumed Kikyo wanted an extremely safe stroller so that was easy enough. Now he had to get a play pen. He knew how kids always got out of those so he had expected like high voltage metal cages or something. Unfortunately they must have been out of all the good ones. Inuyasha got the next best thing: an extremely comfortable one with toys and stuff like that. Kikyo came over to him and said, "I got the clothes. Now we need bottles, bibs, blankets and two cribs. Oh we also need a changing table!" The two shoppers bought all they needed and left.

_**I OWN NOTHING! **__Kik: really? Me: yes, wait how did you get out of the closet? Inu: about that *cracks knuckles* me: Bye! – Okay I want at least one review! So far I got 3. I hope you enjoy the chapter and story. If anyone has name ideas tell me. Japanese names are best !_


	5. Bad News

BAD NEWS

Kikyo was seated at her table drinking her tea when suddenly Kagome came bursting at the door. "Why are you in such a rush?" Kikyo asked now concerned. Kagome was panting trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha went into the room about that time."Hi, is something wrong?" He asked a little freaked. Kagome nodded too afraid to speak. "Why don't you sit down and we can talk." Kikyo said. Kagome sat down and Kikyo handed her a cup of tea. She took the cup and began to drink. "So I'm thinking of having a baby shower for the twins. Does that sound like a good idea?" Kikyo asked to get Kagome to talk. "Yeah! I'll help out too and Sango will probably pitch in as well." Kagome said relieved. Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha. He shot her a look. He knew Kikyo had not even the slightest intention of having a baby shower." Why did you just come in here uninvited?" Inuyasha asked oblivious. Kikyo elbowed him. Inuyasha gave off a slightly annoyed attitude. Kikyo just rolled her eyes. "He's out," Kagome said finally,"Sesshoumaru is out of Jail," Kikyo looked at her younger twin sister," I'm sure it will be okay, Kagome we won't let anything happen to you." Kikyo reassured her sister. "He wants to stay with me and Hojo at our house. Poor Shippo will be devastated." Kagome said. Shippo was Kagome and Hojo's adopted son. "You three can stay here with us," Kikyo said. "What? In the basement, Kikyo you know we don't have room for them!" Inuyasha whispered. "Yes we do have room in fact we have more than enough room," Kikyo said. Inuyasha knew he had lost so the three made plans for in a week they would move in the basement while Sesshoumaru was in their house.

**I own nothing! **_**Okay sorry it took so long to update! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. **_


	6. Newest edition

Newest Edition

Kikyo was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She was in deep thought thinking of anything her kids might want for their happiness. "What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe we need something new in our family?" Kikyo asked. "Like what?" he asked. "A pet," Kikyo responded," a dog," Inuyasha laughed. "I'm not enough anymore?" He said still laughing then more seriously, "Whatever makes you happy."

Kikyo rode in the car eagerly to the breeders. She didn't know exactly what dog to get or what to name it. In fact she didn't have a clue what to do but she knew she needed a dog for her family.

Kikyo went to countless breeders trying to find a dog for her family. She went to one last dog breeder before retiring for the night. "Hello what kind of dogs do you have here?" She asked. "Shiba Inus" the breeder said. Kikyo laughed imagining her husband's face if she brought one home. "Take a look around. You will absolutely fall in love with one," the breeder said. As if predicted Kikyo found a squirmy boy puppy that melted her heart. '' I'll take this one." Kikyo said. She laughed on the way home petting the pup. "Now, now what to name you," Kikyo said to the pup, "It's awfully windy." She went off in a bit of a day dream about how Inuyasha and she had met. He was a teen and at the sword arena event practicing a move he had created himself. It was an interesting move something like Kaze no Kizu. "That's it, Kaze. Yep that's a good name for you." Kikyo said. **Kaze **barked in approval. When they got home Inuyasha laughed at the dog. "His name is Kaze and he is a Shiba Inu!" Kikyo said laughing. The two laughed and laughed. Inside Kikyo's stomach the twins were wondering what had happened that made momma so happy. The deformed twins shrugged at each other.

How was that? Please Review. Inu: This is stupid-Kik: Shiba Inu ha!- Inu: At least there is no kagome- kag: Sit boy!- Me: does anyone else notice that sitting thing is abuse?- Kag: How?- Me: If Inuyasha was a girl and you were a guy it would be abuse but because it is vice versa it is not recognized- kag : yeah well he's my boy friend-Me: Is he? I recall that he and Kikyo are dating. Am I wrong?- kag: Kikyo is dead so why does Inuyasha love her?-Me: What if your grandpa was dead would you hate him?- Kag: no but still, he's made for me we kissed!- Me Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed too. – Kagome hangs her head in shame. Me : I just proved all you Kagome lovers and a fictional character wrong ! I am magical and own nothing!


	7. Nursery Problems

Nursery Problems

"Inuyasha, I think it's time to start working on the nursery. I am already thirty weeks in. By the way we need to talk later," Kikyo said to Inuyasha. "Fine let's talk now," Inuyasha replied. He had had several talks from what to get for the nursery to if Kikyo should take a leave of absence from work. Kikyo motioned him over. "How am I going to give birth?" Kikyo started. "The normal way you give birth." Inuyasha stated. "I am having twins so it will be hard," Kikyo said. She was nervous about labor and was pushing towards a c-section. "I want a c-section." Kikyo said. "Why? I mean I am sure that you will be okay," Inuyasha said. Kikyo called the doctor to check his opinion. "The doctor said that a c-section will be better for twins." Kikyo stated smugly. Kaze jumped up on the table and started to lick Kikyo face. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha went to the nursery to start working on it. Kaze followed after hoping to get a treat. The first thing Inuyasha worked on was opening all the boxes of stuff for the nursery. Next Kikyo started to build the cribs and diaper table. Then Inuyasha took sky blue paint and painted the bare walls. Then Kikyo placed the cribs next to each other and the diaper table on the other side of the room. Inuyasha put blankets and toys in the play pen then in the cribs. Suddenly Kikyo felt a sharp pain. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo said," the babies are coming now!" Kikyo screamed. Kaze barked loudly as a sign of distress. Inuyasha grabbed the bags they had packed. They piled in the car. "Hurry up!" Kikyo screamed, "What is Kaze doing here?" Inuyasha just then noticed him. "I don't know. We can't turn back now." He said. The three exhausted people uh mammals made their way to the hospital.

_** Almost done this story! Wow! Okay so I need reviews or I will stop writing! Oh no! I see more people than I expected to view. So why**_ am I not getting more reviews? *pulls out hair* kag: Maybe it's because you have Kikyo with Inuyasha. - Me: I don't like you okay? Get that through your loud mouth teen thick head! *Tries to strangle Kagome* - San: Kagome is way * blah*- Me: Why should I care?- Inu: Kaze? – Me: Yes? – Kik: I will kill you Kagome if you don't lay off my man. – Kagome and Kikyo fighting. _** Any way I'm thinking about writing either a san x Mir or a kikxinu in the feudal era. Good idea? Which one is better? Kikyo shoots Kagome in the back. A perfect ending to a perfect day. Teehee! **_


	8. Akira and Hayate

**Baby time**

Kagome's phone rang. She picked up the phone and as soon as the words the baby is coming she dropped it. "Hojo!" Kagome called. Meanwhile at the hospital Kikyo was 6 centimeters. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah it just hurts." Kikyo said. "Okay I think we can begin the antiseptics now and then begin the c-section." The nurse said. Kikyo nodded. The doctors came in and inserted a large needle into her spine but she didn't care at all. Then her body began to feel numb and before she knew it she was placed on a cold metal table. The doctors spoke but she didn't hear any of it. She was extremely nervous and kept reassuring herself but there was still that sliver of doubt. She heard crying. Her baby was crying! "Found the next one." Someone yelled. No crying. "Come on don't die on me." A doctor exclaimed. Then suddenly she heard the baby crying weakly. The doctor stitched her up and soon she was united with her children. "What are we going to name them?" Inuyasha asked. "Akira and Hayate." The happy mother said. "Welcome to the world little ones." They said in synch.

_**All done. Okay now if you like Miroku and Sango pairing and the Inuyasha Kikyo pairing then I have a new story called Picking up the pieces I am writing!**_


End file.
